Lost in Oz
by LadyRivers
Summary: OZ não me pertence. Essa estória traz um final para o relacionamento da Dra. Gloria Nathan com o condenado Ryan O'Reily depois da última temporada de Oz. Gloria e Ryan formavam um casal lindo, mas seria um casal possível?


**Perdidos em Oz**

Era só mais um dia na enfermaria da prisão de segurança máxima _Oswald_, conhecida popularmente como Oz. Mais um dia, mais uma série de pacientes cortados, queimados, lacerados ou acometidos por qualquer tipo de violência possível. Era só mais um dia de trabalho ao lado dele. Só mais um dia em que ela tinha que esconder de todos seu relacionamento proibido com um dos prisioneiros da "_Cidade das esmeraldas_" como era conhecida há unidade de reabilitação construída há sete anos por Tim MacManus, o então diretor de Oswald.

Glória suspirou por um instante. Andava cansada ultimamente, mais cansada do que cansava de costume. Concluiu que precisava de uma pausa, mas antes disso tinha que deixar alguns prontuários em sua sala.

Mal entrou na sala em questão, escutou a porta abrir-se e bater novamente atrás de si. Não precisava virar-se para ver quem estava lá. Um instante depois, sentiu as mãos ágeis que percorreram todo o seu corpo rapidamente por baixo do jaleco.

- Ryan, agora não... – ela pediu daquele modo que fazia para tentar afastá-lo, um modo que não exibia total certeza do que queria.

- O que foi? – ele deixou de passar as mãos pelo corpo dela, para apenas abraçá-la por trás, passando as mãos carinhosamente em volta de sua cintura, ela sentiu os lábios dele beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Estou cansada, só isso. – ela disse a verdade, agora sem repeli-lo, era bom e confortável o abraço dele.

- Ultimamente você anda sempre cansada, Glória... – ele comentou virando-a e deixando-os frente a frente. – Está tudo bem? Ou não me quer mais?

Ela o olhou por um instante. Ryan era sempre bem direto, e às vezes inseguro. Não inseguro para a vida, pois era um exímio sobrevivente, talvez um dos melhores em jogar o jogo de Oz, mas era inseguro em relação a ela, embora sempre demonstrasse um amor inabalável, um amor incondicional que ele nunca achou que pudesse ser possível existir.

Ela sabia que ele não merecia aquela dúvida.

- Claro que quero você. – respondeu levando a mão ao queixo dele, beijando-o na boca. Ela não sabia dizer não a Ryan O'Reily. Aquele sedutor e intempestivo irlandês.

Fizeram amor rápido e silenciosamente sobre a mesa do escritório.

Aquela noite, ela chegou cedo em casa. Entrou, travou a fechadura e trancou os três ferrolhos que mantinha em seu apartamento desde o terrível episódio de seu estupro acontecido quase quatro anos antes, um fantasma que voltava a lhe assombrar sempre que tinha que voltar para casa, para aquele apartamento escuro e vazio.

Ligou a televisão para não sentir-se tão sozinha e vazia. Por que era assim que ela sempre se sentira: sozinha e vazia. Mesmo quando seu marido ainda vivia era assim, tanto que na época em que Ryan pediu ao irmão que assassinasse seu marido, ela já tinha um casamento em frangalhos e já era sozinha.

Agora, apaixonada pelo homem que encomendou a morte de seu marido, ela sentia-se ainda mais sozinha quando chegava a noite ali, sua única companhia às vezes era a culpa, que por maior que fosse, não era páreo suficiente para fazê-la esquecer o amor quase patológico que ela desenvolvera por Ryan naqueles quatro anos, ela sabia que ele já a amava há sete.

Era moralmente errado, totalmente inadmissível e condenável e ela quase não podia mais encarar seus antigos sogros com a cabeça erguida. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, ela não conseguiu deixar de nutrir aquele sentimento que ficou guardado por muitos anos e que entrou em ebulição no dia em que Cyril O'Reilly fora executado na cadeira elétrica.

Ver Ryan totalmente vulnerável, sozinho e desesperado, baixara para sempre suas defesas em relação ao condenado, e desde então ela não conseguira se manter longe do irlandês charmoso.

Vivendo sua solidão, ela procurou algo na geladeira para jantar. Tudo embrulhava seu estômago e demorou até ela se decidir por um suco de laranja de caixinha e um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim, as únicas coisas que estavam entrando nos últimos dias.

Sentou-se no sofá e ficou vendo o telejornal enquanto comia, se agradeceu por ter tido a ideia de pedir para sair mais cedo descontando as horas extras que fizera após o episódio do atentado ocasionado por Chris Keller, meses atrás. Ela realmente sentia-se muito estafada e Ryan havia lhe deixado ainda mais cansada. Sorriu ao lembrar o quanto ele era sempre apaixonado e vigoroso, quase imoral quando faziam amor. E pensou que ao menos cansada o sono chegaria logo e logo seria de manhã e ela poderia voltar ao trabalho, voltar para Oz, sua "Cidade das esmeraldas", o local onde encontrara sua coragem, desenvolvera seu cérebro e agora tinha seu coração.

O desespero tomou conta de cada fibra do seu corpo. Ela era uma MÉDICA, uma porcaria de uma médica! Como ele podia ter deixado aquilo acontecer? _Como ela não tinha percebido aquilo?_

Quando era casada, ela sabia que tinha dificuldade para engravidar. Ia até fazer tratamento para isso se seu marido não tivesse morrido. Quer dizer, ela achava que o problema fosse com ela, mas nunca tinha averiguado e como sempre tivera ciclos irregulares, era quase certo que realmente ela tinha dificuldade para ter filhos.

Depois que ficou viúva, depois do estupro e dos anos de abstinência que se seguiram, ela nunca tinha pensado em um plano B. Passara anos sem sair com ninguém, vivendo apenas o amor platônico pelo prisioneiro de Emerald City. Por isso, quando a centelha entre eles dois acendeu, quando os encontros furtivos e explosivos começaram ela não estava preparada, ela nem pensou nisso, por isso agora estava grávida.

Ela tentou trabalhar normalmente, bem que tentou. Estava completamente dividida. Sempre quisera ter filhos, se sentia sozinha e amava Ryan, mas, não podia estar grávida dele. Sabia que podia ser demitida a qualquer momento se MacManus ao mesmo sonhasse que ela tinha um caso com um dos condenados, e embora a paixão de Ryan por ela fosse algo já comentado anos a fio em todos os corredores da prisão, ninguém jamais imaginaria que esse amor era correspondido, ainda mais que já havia sido consumado, e muitas vezes.

E ainda tinha Ryan. A reação dele poderia ser muito perigosa, ela sabia. Ryan era muito explosivo. Sabia que se ele descobrisse, ela não teria como voltar atrás. Ele comentara pouco depois de se conhecerem que sempre quisera ter filhos, mas sua ex-esposa não conseguia engravidar. Ela sabia de seu apego pela família. Fora comovente a forma como ele cuidara e protegera seu irmão até o dia de sua execução, como ele amava sua mãe e como agora cuidava do pai, embora o velho irlandês não fosse merecedor. Ryan havia mudado por causa de sua família, era muito dependente dela e Glória sabia o quanto ele ficaria feliz ao saber que eles teriam um filho. Mas que futuro teria o filho do romance secreto entre um condenado e a médica da prisão?

Era perigoso demais, ela podia destruir sua carreira. Poderia passar por um processo ético. Poderia deixar de ser a doutora Glória Nathan, algo que lutou por muitos anos para conseguir.

Ela estava desesperada.

- Quando você ia me contar? – Ryan perguntou furioso enquanto segurava o papel com um grande POSITIVO escrito. – _Você ia me contar?_

Ryan havia entrado gritando em sua sala, sem se importar nenhum pouco com os guardas que o seguiram, prontos para contê-lo caso ele se aproximasse agressivamente da Dra. Nathan.

Glória percebeu na hora que errou em pedir o laboratório que enviasse o resultado do exame de sangue juntamente com os resultados dos exames da enfermaria de Oz. Os prisioneiros que trabalhavam nos correios entregaram a correspondência a Ryan que estava em seu turno na enfermaria e ao ver o nome dela, era óbvio que nada o deteria de abrir o envelope.

Ela fez sinal para que os guardas se afastassem e fechou a porta. Os guardas nem ligavam mais para os "encontros" da doutora com seu paciente favorito.

Quando fechou a porta ela olhou para o amante furioso. Ryan era muito perigoso, era considerado um condenado violento. Ele rachara em duas partes a cabeça do irlandês que a estuprara. A diferença entre Ryan e os outros presos era que ele ficava perigoso e violento apenas quando ameaçavam as coisas e pessoas que ele amava.

E agora ela o encarava, ele estava suspirando de raiva, quase tremendo. Ele poderia matá-la com uma caneta se quisesse, mas Glória sabia que ele não faria aquilo.

Ela apenas o olhou novamente, uma lágrima escorria pelo canto dos olhos.

- Eu... eu não sabia se ia te contar. _Antes... – _ela disse já soluçando. – Mas... eu já decidi o que vou fazer e eu já ia te contar.

- Quem é ele, Glória? – Ryan indagou nervoso indo até ela. – QUEM É ELE? – gritou encarando-a e acuando-a contra a parede.

- Ele? Como assim? – questionou confusa.

- Quem é o pai do seu filho? – ele perguntou já com lágrimas também no canto dos olhos. _Meninos grandes não choram, _Cyril dizia.

- Você... – ela sussurrou atônita e incrédula.

- Eu? – ele indagou igualmente chocado, afastando-se um pouco.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – indagou quase magoada. – Eu só tenho você.

Ryan começou a chorar profusamente ao compreender o que estava acontecendo. Aquela era a reação que ela esperava, agora não tinha mais volta. Ela foi até o amante e o abraçou.

- Obrigada... – Ryan repetia convulsivamente ao ouvido dela. – Obrigada...

Todos em Oz comentavam sobre a Dra. Glória Nathan e sua ideia de ter uma "produção independente" e muito embora muitos presos cumprimentassem Ryan constantemente, Tim MacManus havia engolido a estória, e até que se provasse o contrário ele teria como não acreditar na versão da Dra. Nathan para os fatos. O diretor só estava frustrado por que não conseguira sua chance de sair novamente com a bela doutora, coisa que ele vinha tentando há anos.

Glória surpreendeu-se como as coisas estavam sendo relativamente fáceis, nada era fácil em Oz, mas ela estava conseguindo. Padre Mukada e a irmã Peter Marie ainda lhe lançavam olhares desaprovadores e os guardas comentavam, ela ouvia até certas piadinhas de vez em quando, mas a maioria a respeitava e muitos já tinham passado por seus cuidados e lhe deviam uma. Era fato de que ela não era a primeira funcionária a engravidar de um preso, a guarda Claire Howell tinha um pequeno latino de dois anos muito parecido com um prisioneiro do setor B. Ela procurava conversar o menos possível, manter se longe e concentrada no trabalho, em seu filho e em Ryan.

Ryan, aliás, há anos já havia se transformado em um condenado modelo, estava cada vez mais calmo, tudo para não perder seu posto ao lado dela na enfermaria. Mas ela não se enganava, o homem que amava não havia se transformado em um santo. Ryan ainda fazia o que tinha de fazer para sobreviver em Oz e ela aprendera que isso significava envolvimento com a venda de heroína, apostas e com as tensões entre gangues, mas ela procurava saber o mínimo possível dos negócios que ele precisava se envolver e pelo que ouvia nas reuniões da diretoria, ele parecia se envolver com eles o mínimo possível.

Quando Meeham nasceu e Glória teve que se afastar do trabalho, a mãe de Ryan cuidou dela. A Sra. O'Reily que ainda era voluntária em Oz sabia da verdade e não deixou a mãe de seu neto sozinha em nenhum momento, Ryan recebia fotos e notícias do filho através de sua mãe e até queria que o menino se chamasse Cyril, mas Glória o preveniu que isso seria admitir publicamente a relação entre os dois. Eles trocaram correspondências meses a fio sempre levadas e trazidas pela mãe de Ryan já que o correio em Oz era monitorado.

E ele chorou novamente de forma profusa quando, quase um ano depois do nascimento de seu filho, sob a desculpa de ir buscar documentos em um dia de folga, Nathan levou seu filho até a enfermaria do presídio e Ryan o conheceu.

Depois disso, Ryan com a ajuda de sua mãe voltara a tentar novamente a apelação para diminuir sua pena ou buscar sua condicional, tentariam até a suprema corte se fosse preciso. Tempo era o que ele mais tinha para continuar tentando. Glória sabia que ele continuaria tentando, tentando por ela.

E Glória continuou achando que era errado, que era anti-ético e imoral. Ela nunca deixou de sentir culpa. Mas, ela não se culpava mais pelo amor incondicional que tomara conta dela. Ela não se culpava mais por amar Ryan O'Reily, por que ela sabia há muitos anos que _não se ama Ryan O'Reily por vontade própria_.

E por mais que as grades ainda o separassem, ela não se senttimia mais sozinha, pois agora ela não tinha mais apenas a Oz, Ryan havia lhe dado uma razão para voltar pra casa.

watch?v=MZbOpU9ni0M&feature=player_embedded


End file.
